Star Light Swordsman
by Steamster48
Summary: Meet Takeo, just another gamer of SAO, until he becomes an inhabitant of SAO. T for mild violence, mild cursing, etc. Hope you read and enjoy!
1. Beginnings

"Move it Aiko!", Takeo yelled as he zoomed up the stairs towards his room, hearing his younger sister give a small cry of shocked surprise. He had a somewhat good reason to rush up the stairs and almost knocking over more china vases than a bull in a china shop. The newest and hottest game was in his hands; "Sword Art Online" (also known as "SAO") was the season's best MMORPG. As one of the lucky ten thousand who managed to get the game, he kinda felt special in a way. Adding the fact that his best friend Ryo was a beta-tester, it felt absolutely absurd with the amount of stuff and help he would receive.

Takeo was never much of a MMORPG fan, preferring a good strategy game over grinding goblins for gold and XP and what-not. But all that was thrown far out of the endlessly creative mind of Takeo after hearing the buzz SAO got. Takeo slid the game into the NerveGear and after what seemed like forever, the game was ready. "Let's do this shizz.", Takeo said as he layed down on his bed.

But before anything happened, a message stated that he would first have to calibrated it. Takeo sighted as he moved his hands across his legs, arms and his torso. But the NerveGear noticed something Takeo hoped it didn't. A message said that the entire pelvic region had been avoided. It also included a diagram and instructions to help Takeo calibrate it. Takeo shook uncomfortably has he moved his hands over "that" region. Still being able to feel his warm cheeks red with a tinge of embarrassment even though no one was there in the room with him, the calibrations continued after he yelled, "Link Start!".

Five green, futuristic bubble appear suddenly and calibrated his touch and the other four senses. A few seconds later, all of the green little bubbles had stated "OK" and Takeo closed his eyes. There was a tunnel vision of a rainbow that zoomed past his view and the language selection menu (Takeo selected Japanese), before Takeo arrived at the character customization menu.

The character customization was very intricate, literally having 1000 options for eyebrows. After fiddling around with it for what felt like an hour, he created an avatar with a great likeness to himself. Same cropped black hair that was combed to the left, identical dark blue eyes, and the avatar stood at 5 foot 11 inches according to the menu, slightly taller than he was in real life. After mentally confirming the character's look, menu for customizing characters went away.

Then the sensation that Takeo experience going into SAO were incredible. Several chutes of light beamed past him in a rainbow-like pattern. He saw violet, red, blue and many other colors in many different shades. It was almost exactly like the previous rainbow. When Takeo un-glued his eyes from the rainbow-on-crack sight, he had been introduced to SAO.


	2. Boots on the ground

The first sight of the world of SAO was more like a first, fresh breath to Takeo. He felt very much like a Alice in a Wonderland, groups of players were hunting strange looking pigs, some were coming out of store with cheap upgrades to what equipment they started out with, and then their were other just sitting there, basking in the glory of the world of Sword Art Online.

Takeo looked down at his hands, then his feet. The textures are great, Takeo thought to himself, just like real life. Opening up the menu, he saw he had the basic armor everyone else had on with a deep red undershirt but no weapon and no Col (the currency of SAO).

"Takeo? Takeo? Where is thy Takeo?", a voice called from behind Takeo. It was Ryo. He was always a bit taller than Takeo in real life, and now even in SAO it was kind of like an insult to injury. He was slightly square jawed and an otherwise babyish face with brown eyes. He was wearing the same basic armor, but he had an actual sword and was wearing a light blue undershirt.

"Ready to play?", Ryo asked, "I probably should go over basic stuff and all though."

"No need.", Takeo said, waving his hand, "You told me literally everything I would need to do up to the level 5 dungeon. And to fill about 1000 page of SAO's game instructions, if it had one."

"Yeah, yeah.", Ryo said waving a bored hand at Takeo,"Well, just so you have something to start with, here's this."

Ryo waved his left hand and a floating transparent menu appear. After scrolling in his inventory and selected various things before starting a trade with Takeo. A clear, white message appear and asked if Takeo agreed to the trade. Takeo scanned down the message. Ryo was going to give him about 100 Col and a sword. Takeo pressed the blue button that meant "yes" with his left index finger. Right after, Takeo opened his own inventory and looked in the weapons tab. It was a regular steel sword, nothing special. He equipped it and it appeared in the scabbard that also just materialized at his left hip.

After drawing it for the first time, he swung it around a little. Takeo felt half like a medieval soldier and half like a fool. Yet it didn't feel like the best. The hilt was significantly heavier than the rest of the sword and the blade looked as if the tip broke and the blade was sharpened to try and cover it up. Takeo sheathed it and asked Ryo, "I don't want to sound too mean, but this sword... could be better. The blade is short and the hilt is heavy"

Ryo gave an uncomfortable smile and rubbed the back of his head, "I made that sword with a blade-smithing level of about 10. I made two and kept the better one for myself."

"Meh, I didn't expect much more from you. And you also broke the tip of mine and just re-sharpened it. Didn't you?"

After another awkward grin, Ryo said, "How do you know, high detection skill?"

Takeo was going to answer but the fact someone pushed him face first into the ground and those kind of things had a tendency of stopping someone from talking. Takeo quickly got back onto his feet and wiped off his face. Upon looking up he saw Tomomi, Ryo's girlfriend. She was average size girl standing at about 5 feet and 3 inches. Her lavender shirt and skirt that was under her basic armor went beautifully with her jet black hair but clashed with her green eyes. Takeo did think of her as pretty, but stayed away from her mainly because he respected her choice of Ryo. And besides Takeo never thought of her as his type, a little too outgoing and flirty.

"Hia Tak.", Tomomi said, kissing Ryo on his virtual cheek, "And same to you Ryo."

"What's up?", Ryo said to a Tomomi who was no hanging around his neck, "Anything new?"

"Found some people who are willing to join our guild."

Takeo was very surprised, "You guys have a guild already?"

Tomomi flipped her hair and said, "Not yet. We're just messing around with the program. Oh yeah, Ryo." Ryo ruffled his hair and looked up and asked, "What?"

"The cadets are currently in the fields north of here. And remember the pact."

"What pact?", Takeo asked.

"Want to come see the future of our new guild?", Ryo said, a little uncomfortable, as the three headed to the north gate of the Town of Beginnings.

Takeo put on a happy expression as they walked through the market stalls and occasionally glanced at Ryo and Tomomi, both of whom switched between worried and contemptment with varying shades of excited,depressed and expressionless. He wondered why Ryo had dodged his question, but the thought soon left his head as they turn onto a cobblestone road. As they walked, Takeo brought up his "Skills" tab and peered around. He didn't know what weapon to invest in or what abilities would be of use, he decided to keep on one handed daggers, his so-called "sword" was just about a few inches longer than a knife he saw some other player wield.

The journey to the field was a good deal more dangerous than even Ryo thought, but Takeo had unlocked and used and ability that allowed his to dash a short distance and leave red, pixilated wounds that any attack leave on anything that got in the way.

"That was what? The ninth wolf?", Tomomi said putting away her axe.

"It was actually the tenth.", Takeo said, his sword still drawn in case a wild pig or something decided to ambush them.

"Well, how far until your next level?", Ryo asked sitting on a rock.

Just then, another grey wolf darted out of the treeline and headed right at the group. Ryo rolled over the rock in surprise and Tomomi gave a short yelp of reaction fear. But Takeo raised his sword next to his shoulder and rushed the wolf and allowed his sword to make a cut from the beast's mouth to its hind legs. It gave a howl of pain before exploding into thousands of holographic blue shards. Just like the other ten wolves. Takeo looked up, a message said that he had reached level two. "Zero more XP.", he grinned at Ryo before helping him up.

"Well, you may have just broke the record on the quickest level up.", Ryo said helping himself to a roll of bread, "Shall we continue?"

Tomomi took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to log out. My parents will be home soon."

Both of the boys said their goodbyes in perfect unison.

Tomomi brought up the menu and lazily scrolled down to the logout button. But there was slight problem. There was no logout button. "Ehh?", she whimpered, "There's no logout button."

"Oh, shut up. You're just faking it, I know it.". Ryo said resting his head against a nearby tree.

"Uh, no she's not.", Takeo questionably said, looking at his own menu, "It's really not there."

Ryo now looked very worried. He scrolled down his own menu so fast, Takeo thought he was watching a text-only movie in fast forward. Ryo came to the bottom of the menu. There was three icons for "resume", "options", and "logout". Only the arrow going out an open door icon didn't have any text behind it.

"Nnnnooooooo!", Ryo shouted while frantically punching the icon with his finger, "This isn't happening!"

Ryo was now tearing up and was mashing the entire menu with a clenched fist. Tomomi went to Ryo side and confronted him. He stopped crying after Tomomi mentioned the pact could still work. "And besides, its probably a bug," Tomomi said, "I bet up to 25000 yen the server idiots are panicking right now."

Ryo smiled and quickly stood up. Takeo could sense he was going to give some form of a moral-boosting, confidence-inspiring speech. Only it never came. As his mouth opened, all three of them were enveloped in a blue, transparent cylinder made up of spares. Each one of them gave some version of a shocked or surprised exclamation as they closed their eyes.

When they reopened their eye, they were stunned to find to they were all at the center fountain in the Town of beginnings. As Takeo took a panoramic view of everything, he saw other players wearing similar expressions of shock and confusion and players who were also just being teleported.

"Is this still part of the opening ceremony?", someone shout from behind Takeo. He didn't know how, but he was sure that this wasn't part of the opening.


	3. Lost and Stuck, forever?

Takeo frantically turned his head, hoping someone would jump out of the crowd and yell "surprise!". But there was no such luck. After a ominous and confusing three minutes, a girl in a bright red dress shouted, "Everyone! Look! The sky!". Takeo released his gaze on to the beeping, red hexagon that was floating in the sky. Takeo squinted his eyes but couldn't make out any word. Suddenly, it multiplied and filled the sky like spilled milk moves across a table. Once the sky was completely red, Takeo made out messages like "warning" and "server announcement ".

"Well that was interesting.", Ryo said.

"Don't look now," Takeo replied, "But what's with the gooey stuff?"

Takeo was one of the many who saw a sort of red goo oozing out of the cracks in the hexagone-filled sky. It dripped down and rounded itself out as if there had been a great big bowl under it to catch it. As the red goo began to solidify further, a second white goo also oozed out of the cracks. After a minute both of the blobs of goo transformed into large robe of white and red respectively. The the robes floated in mid air, both ordinately embroiled with various colors and the white robe on the right seemed to have gems inlaid in its sleeves. There was an impressive silence as thousands of eyes were transfixed on the giant floating robes.

The red-robed figure raised a hidden hand and said, "Dear players," it said in a very deep voice, "Welcome to the world me and my partner has created." Ryo raised a suspicious eyebrow and whispered, "What does he mean by 'the world we have created'? Is he mad?"

The white-robed figure now spoke, his voice a little high that his red counterpart, "You may have noticed that the logout button is missing.", he pulled up the menu and scrolled to the missing logout button, "This isn't an issue with the game."

Many gasps and nervous expressions came over the shocked crowd that was again quite. Tkeo peered over his shoulder and saw some people at a lost for words as if it was all a very, very bad dream. Looking at Ryo however, Takeo saw a grim and solemn expression, but he stood steadfast and full of bravery. Takeo straightened his back to mimick his friend as the red-robed figure spoke again, "We have created this world with the sole purpose of intervening in it and playing the role of its gods-"

"-but do not worry about being disconnected.", the white-robes said, "No one can pull off your NerveGear unless they want your immediate death. Unfortunately, there are some who failed to notice this even though it even says it in the user's guide. As a result, roughly two hundred players have already died as a result." Several newscast appeared around the two robes and had headlines such as "VRMMO Tragedy" and "Death Of VR Gamers"

Just them the player in front of Tomomi doubled over and gave a combination of a death rattle and the sound of a flopping fish on a wooden deck. He proceed to explode into the thousand pieces of blue shard that signified death. Make that two hundred and one, Takeo thought to himself. The floating robes ignored this as if it was as common as swatting a fly.

"But we have given your all a gift in your inventory.", the red-robed figure said, "Look now."

Takeo, like everyone else, opened their inventory and found an item called "Magic Mirror". The mirror formed and Takeo held it. It was a simple thing. A Small mirror with a oak border and brass corner covers. When he looked into it, Takeo saw himself, wondering what it was suppose to do. Just then, hundreds of the blue teleport lights appeared around the players. "Another forced teleport?", Takeo asked a shocked Ryo before they too were shrouded in the blue light. When all the lights fade, the crowd look a good deal different. The players had changed. Some had very minor changes like eye color or muscle, others had a dramatic overhaul. Some player got an instant sex change or look much younger (or older) or had a completely different body type. Rabeling broke out,

"What, you're not a girl?"

"You lied about being twenty?"

"You said you had tons of muscle."

In the midst of the confusion, Takeo looked at Ryo and Tomomi. They stayed very much the same but Ryo's eye had changed its shape a little and Tomomi got thicker calves. Takeo felt like he just put on a pound or two and his hair was combed right instead of left. "Well that was... weird.", Takeo said spotting a rare sight of a boy character of really being a girl.

"You can say that again.", Tomomi said pinching her cheeks.

The floating robes spoke again, this time will short messages, "Good luck players.", the white robes said. "Surely you will need it.", the red robes finished.

The second they where done their speech, the robes started to deflate like circus balloons. They shrunk smaller and smaller until they doubled down into the bowl-shaped pile of color goo and were sucked back the way they came. The sky was soon cleared of red polygons and the Acinrad sunset appeared behind it. The was a long silence. Then, like a sudden storm, angry outbreaks of furious yells and outcries of rage.

"I have a meeting after this!"

"I was going to go on a date!"

"My parents were going to celebrate their anniversary!"

There was an immediate charge for the gates, but some were on their knees in utter shock. Takeo spotted one girl with her hands over her head, trembling in fear. "You guys gather the guild. I'll stay here awhile." Tomomi and Ryo nodded and left. Takeo walked over to the girl, "Hey you. You all right?"

The girl turned her face towards Takeo, she was a rather pretty girl with more of a cute aspect instead of Tomomi's flirty aspect. She had hair that was as pink as bubble gum with a single white clip in it. Her face was slightly round and soaked with rivers of tear that came from her dark pink eyes. Takeo asked, "What 's your name?"

"L-l-lissbeth", she choked out.

"Lisbeth," Takeo replied, "That's a nice name."

"I want to go back. Why do they have to keep us here?"

"No one knows but everyone wants to go back"

"When can we go back home"

"I don't know," Takeo said, looking into the red sky, "But I promise you that we will get home someday." Lisbeth smiled slightly and Takeo helped wipe off her tears. She wore a baby-ish look with a few tears still hanging off her chin. "You take care of yourself now.", Takeo said help Lis get to her feet.

"I will.", Lisbeth said, hobbling towards the marketplace.

Takeo ran to the tavern, as thats where Ryo and the guild would be. We'll get out of here, he thought to himself as night fell, someday, but I will live to see that day! He jumped over a wagon and dive over various NPC market stalls. I am going to survive! Takeo loudly thought to his own lifted conscious.


	4. With a guild like this

One Month later...

The Fluffy Boar was one of the few establishments that was a decent meeting place. Ran by a family of NPCs with a odd addiction to stuffed animals and SAO's version of silken tofu. It was a little dingy and gaudy with its fluffy decor, but no one complained. Even after one month, the second floor hadn't been found and The Fluffy Boar was among the best taverns, being a few feet from the market area.

Like many other days, it was being occupied by a guild. Usually celebrating a level milestone for one of its members or a successful hunt. In this case the guild Takeo was in, the Starlights. "Cheers!", the six members cried in unison, holding their cup of whatever they choose to drink. Takeo drank his fruit juice in one shot and looked around the table.

Ryo sat on one side near Takeo and Tomomi sat to his left and was wearing mostly blue-gray chainmail under a long, flowing dark blue robe, a hatchet hung loosely at her side. Across from them were Seto and Peon. Seto was a tall boy, with an aristocratic air around him. He wore a pristine white cloak with tan belts crossing his chest which he made habit to thoroughly clean after every hunt. Peon was short, but very strong. His low-level steel armor weighed more than everyone else's armor combined (and comically more than his own body weight). His armor had black trimmings on the edges and a mace hung at each leg. Although, they were more like small metal bats with gruesome looking spikes.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow chief?", Peon asked Ryo, who was still chugging heavily diluted saki.

"Well *hic*, excuse me, Tak and I are going the meeting on the boss raid party.", Ryo replied

"Good idea Ryo-kun, but...", Seto said in his rich-boy manner.

"What are we suppose to do?", Yuna yelled across the table, "Wait here and hope something interesting happens."

Yun was a girl that Takeo felt like was more of his type. She had grey tanktop with a long, diamond shaped blue design. Her shirt's "sleeves" appeared to be hooked right below her shoulder and a short, black skirt with light blue folds that went down right above her knees. Her shirt alos had the same outline around the edges. Her eyes were the same light blue and her light blue hair drooped down all the way to her waist and was separated into two ponytails that hung on either side of her head. It was both interesting and creepy how all the blue in her outfit was the same color sometimes.

"That isn't the case Yuna-kun.", Seto said, again in a calming voice, "I believe that Tomomi-kun is taking the rest of us on a multi-day hunting trip to the more remote parts of the southern plains."

"Well,", Yuna said in a quieter voice, "Why do they get to go boss fighting?"

"Since we're the highest levels and have the best gear.", Takeo said, while filing his own cup.

Takeo looked at Ryo. He was wearing a Redforged Metal breast plate that was reminiscent of a red-velvet-colored bullet proof vest without the pockets, under it he wore a long robe of a more blood red. He had black shoulder guards and knee favorite weapon wasn't there though as Takeo sent both his sword and Ryo's to a nearby blacksmith for sharpening.

Ryo did the same examination to Takeo. Takeo wore a grey, steel-plate leggings and arm guards. in a way it was like a gladiator. His torso was occupied by a breastplate that was the same as Ryo's but in a deep, sea blue. Black fingerless gloves were gripping the cup that Takeo was drinking out of. His shield was attached to his back by a strip of leather. It was legionary-styled down to the red base and yellow decal, hell, it even had the letters "SPQR" on it.

"Don't worry people we'll tell you the stories afterwards.", Ryo grinned sarcastically, "But until then, bed."

Everyone obediently shuffled to the rooms that had been rented. As the inn was rather full a lot of the time, they had at least two people per room. As per usual, Ryo and Tomomi got cozy together. Seito and Peon in a room and finally Takeo and Yuna in a room. Takeo, who bore a crush on Yuna, found it slightly awkward. He open the wooden door and immediately proceed to flopped over on the nearest couch.

"Get up Takeo-chan.", Yuna said letting her hair down.

"Why?", Takeo muffled through the couch cushion, "The showers are already booked and besides you're not my mom."

Takeo thought his jib was clever but it only earned him a the hilt of Yuna's spear as she said, "Stupid tofu."

"Tofu?", Takeo asked as he rubbed the red dot that appeared on the back of the head.

"Evidently, its the same stuff as your brain.", Yuna said turning her back on him.

Takeo respond in a half serious rage, "H-hey! If you're going to call me Tofu I'll call you... uhmm...", Takeo thought for a second, "I'm gonna call you Yama."

Yuna gave a combination of a naughty smile and an unimpressed expression as walk out the door to the shower, "Yama", she muttered, "Honestly".

Takeo smiled to himself as punched the couch pillow and tried to think of something to do. Nothing immediate came to mind. Looking at the time, it would be awhile till he would fall asleep. His insomnia would lose in the end, after a good three hours. Takeo sat up and clutched his head with his hands, wondering what to do. In a spur-of-the-moment-teenaged-perviness he thought of trying to get an invisibility potion and watch Yuna take a shower. But he immediately squashed that devil inside of him and decided to take a walk, straying far away from the showers.

He opened the door to get out and was greeted by a comically oversized pink cow to the face. An NPC child soon came running behind him and was chased by her mother whose face looked like she had fallen asleep in a bucket of silken tofu..

Takeo just stood there in a shocked way, Seito materialized behind him clutching a potted plant, "Locals are friendly, eh Takeo-kun?"

"Shut it rich-boy.", Takeo replied before promptly smashing the plant with his fist and leaving a moaning Seito to clean it up, "It cost a fortune..."

Takeo continued his walk down the hall, and thought of various things on his way (he made sure to steer clear of any thoughts pertaining to Yuna). Most of the dozen rooms had their doors shut so eavesdropping couldn't entertain him. But on his second loop around the upper level of the inn, he heard familiar voices that sailed out of a door that was left ajar.

"...so at level 5 the lovers pact will go into effect."

"Yes but what about the guild?"

Takeo's jaw dropped as the voice's belonged to Tomomi and Ryo. But they were talking his very lowered and solemn voices. A spark hit the inside of his brain and linked this to the first day of being trapped in this giant death game.

"If worrying about Takeo, don't. He can live on his own for a little with out us."

"Well, the little midget does kinda look up to me."

"Than its time for him to spread his wings and fly, besides we don't even know if death here really mean death on the other side."

"But still...", his voice quivered.

"But who is lover, hmm? Takeo or me?", the was a slight pause in Tomomi's voice, "Speaking of lover's pact, let's get started on the "lover's", shall we?"

"Tomomi, you...", Ryo started with his voice rising.

Ryo last words were drowned out by a loud thud of someone landing onto a bed. Takeo got bored and headed back towards his room. The walk seemed much longer than it had been. Maybe it was what he just hear from two of his best friends. Or maybe it was just the fruit juice he drank, the NPC bartender did warn after his eight drink that it can cause "temporary" brain damage. What is this business of a "lover's pact" between Ryo Tomomi, it does seem fishy but also foreseeable, Takeo thought while rounding a curve, level 5, level 5. It must go with the pact in some way. Perhaps Yuna will know more.

With whatever was in his drink, Takeo collapsed onto the couch not bothering to see what was on it. It felt so soft and cool, Takeo didn't remember the pillow to be so comfy, nor did he expect his pillow to scream. "KKKKYYAAA?!" Turns out Yuna got back wearing a white embroidered nightgown that was more like a dress and was on the couch, waiting, and Takeo planted his head in her lap.

"S-so so-sorry, Y-yuna.", Takeo flopped to the floor and backed into a wall, his face blushing fifty shades of red and pink that he didn't know existed.

"Really? Do you bother using your eyes?", Yuna raged over Takeo, threatening him with her towel.

"I'm sorry! I'll do something to compensate!"

Yuna raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, sing. And record it."

Takeo swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He never like singing and the last time his tried he was about 6. He scouted his mind for a song, but all he could think of was an old song he heard a while ago. As he stood up, he prepared to deliver a singing sensation that would be, at least in his mind, worst than a drunk howler monkey's mating call.

Yuna pulled out a recording crystal and activated. Takeo cleared his throat, closed his eyes and started,

"When life leaves you high and dry

I'll be at your door tonight

If you need help, if you need help.

I'll shut down the city lights,

I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe

To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at your door

I'll carry you away from war

If you need help, if you need help.

Your hope dangling by a string

I'll share in your suffering

To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe

That you would do the same for me."

His voice didn't sound half as bad as his six year old singing voice to him. But he didn't dare open his eyes to see Yuna's face. Screw it, he thought, if Yuna's bleeding from the ears, it'll be her fault. Takeo finally opened his eyes but kept singing. He couldn't believe what he saw and Yuna's face. She was sitting there, transfixed. Looks like my sing isn't bad, Takeo thought with a grin growing on his face,

"And I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue

I'm gon' be there to catch you

Put you on your feet, you on your feet.

And if your well is empty

Not a thing will prevent me.

Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.

You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Takeo was now in the homestretch and sang with a vastly better moral than he started with. He was sure he was going to blow Yuna back more than midget with an elephant rifle,

"You're my back bone.

You're my cornerstone.

You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.

You're my head start.

You're my rugged heart.

You're the poultice that I've always needed.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on.

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Takeo was finally finished. He took a deep breath and looked at Yuna. Her jaw was just about on the ground and her light blue eyes were slanted. Takeo guessed she was in a mix of shell shock and awe and maybe stuck in a "WTF?" moment. But she wasn't moving at any rate, even after having a really awkward staring contest with Takeo for the past five minutes. So Takeo decided to carry her into her bed (he would be braving the horrors of sleeping on a couch).

He picked her up and walked towards the bed. Her aqua blue hair trailed behind her and smelled of both lavender and frozen fruit, both of which Takeo found very pleasant. He gently placed her on the bed, placed the very fuzzy pink pillow beneath her head, and tucked the furry white blanket over her. Before he left and turned out the lights, Takeo closed her eyes and kissed her on her forehead. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

Takeo sat back down on the couch and flopped over. Tonight, unlike most nights, his head was clear. He closed his eyes and awaited departure to daybreak. He also won a victory over his insomnia, it only took him two hours and fifty-nine minutes to fall asleep.

Author Notes

If you're wondering why I didn't use the Japanese names ending, its because Tomomi, Ryo, and Takeo already know each other enough to the point of not using them. Liz on the other hand was just to shock to care about it.

The Lyrics are from a song called "gone, gone, gone" by Phillip Phillips, all credit goes to those who deserve it

I'm currently trying to find a way to post the pictures I have drawn for Takeo and Yuna. And if you managed to find that Yuna's appearance is based on Hatsune Miku before reading this, +10 awesome-sauce points to you good sir/madam.

Thanks to all who have read thus far and have bared with the fact I don't update a lot. I'm blaming it on school.

~Steam


End file.
